Shadow!
by GrimjowXOrihimeLuvFoever
Summary: A young girl named Catherine has been able to see ghosts ever since she was a young girl but she never really knew that they were ghosts until one day it all changed her life find out in SHADOW chapter 1
1. Chapter 1

**Shadow.**

**It was a rainy and windy day the fog hasn't been cleared yet and outside my window I saw a shadow,I asked myself**_** who would be out in this weather**_**,Out of curiousity I put on my rain coat that was hanging on the coat hanger and headed towards the door as I reached for the doorknob I heard a voice **_**come find me,I'm not too far from you**_**,I turned around to see who it could be to my surprise my living room was pitch black no one had come downstairs not my mom or dad not even my brothers,I reached for the doorknob again,I opened the door and went to look for the anonemous shadow in the street,As i looked around I saw nothing no people and no shadow i wondered if it was just my imagination,I headed back home as I opened my door I turned back around to check if there was anyone there but again I saw nothing but the foggy bare streets.I headed up stairs for my room and opened my room door I closed it behind me and locked the door,I opened my closet door and searched for my blue monkey pajama's when I heard foot steps "could someone be walking downstairs?" I asked myself,I was sure that I locked the door,I headed back downstairs checking the door and it was unlocked**_**.I guess it wasn't locked **_**I thought as I turned around I saw a a shadow of a man around my age he had a plaid white and black shirt,ripped skinny jeans,military boots,shaggy brown hair,and bloody red eyes, I jumped as I saw him "who are you?"I asked the stranger **

**"Someone" He answered "Why are you here?"I asked,But there was no reply and no more boy,there were a lot of questions going through my head at that point like **_**who was he? what did he want?,why was he here?,and how did he get here?**_**,all these questions racing through my mind waiting for an answer that I myself didn't even have the rest of the night I laid on my bed thinking of the boy and how he answered "what is his name"I asked myself,The next day came by I heard my alarm go off,as i reached for it I felt a hand brush against mine I jumped out of bed and looked around but saw no one there,Breathing heavily I reached to stop my alarm again but it had stop before I even got to it,I stood up and got ready to go to school I could hear my mom yelling downstairs,"Hm is she already yelling at my brothers"I wondered with a smile,I fluttered my curtains open and twisted the handle that opens the blind It was a nice sunny day that could make anyone smile,I reached for my black long boots and my purple beanie and headed downstairs,"Good morning everyone" I said with a smile "Oh good morning honey,your father has already left for work"My mom answered "Oh he has,Thats ok"I replied,I looked at my brothers sitting on the couch.I have two brothers one is Nathaniel he is sixteen and the other is my annoying little brother Jared he is six "Hello you two"I said Nathaniel replied by smiling his bright handsome smile that makes girls fall for him easily "Hello catherine"Jared replied,I grabbed a piece of toast from the counter and rushed for the door "I'll be leaving now"I said as I closed the I was walking to school I heard someone behind me screaming my name,I turned around and saw my friend heather running towards me and waving both hands in the air,with a pizza in her mouth she runs up to me panting "finally...I caught you"She said "I'm sorry"I replied,We both reached the school entered our geography class we both saw our friend Andrew sitting down next to his girlfriend Alexis "They make such a good couple"I said with a big smile Hether looked at me and said "yeah they do,hey did you hear?" "Hear what?" I asked confused of what Heather was talking about "new students are coming today can you believe that"She answered with a grin "Oh really do you know their gender and how many"I asked "Duh im the student council president of course I do,Ok so theres two new female students and three male students,two of the male students have this class with us and one of the male students has all your classes and one female has Andrew's and thats all I know"She answered with a big grin "Oh really well you seem excited" I answered with a giggle "Oh I am"She says.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shadow**.

It was a rainy and windy day the fog hasn't been cleared yet and outside my window I saw a shadow,I asked myself_ who would be out in this weather_,Out of curiosity I put on my rain coat that was hanging on the coat hanger and headed towards the door as I reached for the doorknob I heard a voice _come find me,I'm not too far from you_,I turned around to see who it could be to my surprise my living room was pitch black no one had come downstairs not my mom or dad not even my brothers,I reached for the doorknob again,I opened the door and went to look for the anonymous shadow in the street,As i looked around I saw nothing no people and no shadow i wondered if it was just my imagination,I headed back home as I opened my door I turned back around to check if there was anyone there but again I saw nothing but the foggy bare streets.I headed up stairs for my room and opened my room door I closed it behind me and locked the door,I opened my closet door and searched for my blue monkey pajama's when I heard foot steps "could someone be walking downstairs?" I asked myself,I was sure that I locked the door,I headed back downstairs checking the door and it was unlocked_.I guess it wasn't locked _I thought as I turned around I saw a shadow of a man around my age he had a plaid white and black shirt,ripped skinny jeans,military boots,shaggy brown hair,and bloody red eyes, I jumped as I saw him "who are you?"I asked the stranger

"Someone" He answered "Why are you here?"I asked,But there was no reply and no more boy,there were a lot of questions going through my head at that point like _who was he? what did he want?,why was he here?,and how did he get here?_,all these questions racing through my mind waiting for an answer that I didn't even have the rest of the night I laid on my bed thinking of the boy and how he answered "what is his name"I asked myself,The next day came by I heard my alarm go off,as i reached for it I felt a hand brush against mine I jumped out of bed and looked around but saw no one there,Breathing heavily I reached to stop my alarm again but it had stop before I even got to it,I stood up and got ready to go to school I could hear my mom yelling downstairs,"Hm is she already yelling at my brothers"I wondered with a smile,I fluttered my curtains open and twisted the handle that opens the blind It was a nice sunny day that could make anyone smile,I reached for my black long boots and my purple beanie and headed downstairs,"Good morning everyone" I said with a smile "Oh good morning honey,your father has already left for work"My mom answered "Oh he has,That's ok"I replied,I looked at my brothers sitting on the couch.I have two brothers one is Nathaniel he is sixteen and the other is my annoying little brother Jared he is six "Hello you two"I said Nathaniel replied by smiling his bright handsome smile that makes girls fall for him easily "Hello catherine"Jared replied,I grabbed a piece of toast from the counter and rushed for the door "I'll be leaving now"I said as I closed the I was walking to school I heard someone behind me screaming my name,I turned around and saw my friend heather running towards me and waving both hands in the air,with a pizza in her mouth she runs up to me panting "finally...I caught you"She said "I'm sorry"I replied,We both reached the school entered our geography class we both saw our friend Andrew sitting down next to his girlfriend Alexis "They make such a good couple"I said with a big smile Heather looked at me and said "yeah they do,hey did you hear?" "Hear what?" I asked confused of what Heather was talking about "new students are coming today can you believe that"She answered with a grin "Oh really do you know their gender and how many"I asked "Duh im the student council president of course I do,Ok so there's two new female students and three male students,two of the male students have this class with us and one of the male students has all your classes and one female has Andrew's and that's all I know"She answered with a big grin "Oh really well you seem excited" I answered with a giggle "Oh I am"She says.


End file.
